


Tumblr Prompts

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Chowder POV, Coming Out, Epikegster, Graduation, Homophobia, Kinky, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Tumblr Prompt, Violent Kissing, high in the reading room, they all get laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: I'm going to start posting my fics from tumblr from prompts from you guys - head over there if you have any requests http://derekkpoindexter.tumblr.com/





	1. #1 Dexnursey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex wanted to run, feeling the nerves for Bitty like no one else knew, but that would look even worse.
> 
> Forty minutes later Bitty came down the stairs with no phone, no Jack, and a huge smile.
> 
> “Mama’s talking to Jack.” He explained, his grin huge.

Dex was shaking. He wish he could blame it on the cold in the basement but honestly it wasn’t that bad and he was all wrapped up in his cosiest jumper and the quilt from his bed. 

Nursey had watched him leave the lounge with disappointed eyes, presuming, much like the rest of the team, that Dexs’ super homophobic ways made him uncomfortable around Bitty. At least Bitty knew better. 

Everyone had come around the haus, Jack, Lardo and Shitty included. They knew that they would be their calmest and their safest in the haus after such a public declaration of love. Dex had spent most of the time in the lounge, quiet, and thinking about how brave they had been, of course, Holster and Ransom had been shooting him looks, presuming the silence to come from a place of negativity. 

At around 2 in the afternoon, Bitty’s phone rang. ‘Mama’ flashing on the screen, with a sweet picture of her and Bitty. Everyone held their breath. Bitty grabbed the phone and went upstairs to his room, Jack following close behind. 

Dex wanted to run, feeling the nerves for Bitty like no one else knew, but that would look even worse.

Forty minutes later Bitty came down the stairs with no phone, no Jack, and a huge smile. 

“Mama’s talking to Jack.” He explained, his grin huge.

Everyone jumped up and hugged him, all saying they were happy, Dex was last to hug him, looking lost and a little sad. Dex could feel the tension in the room, especially Nursey, standing behind Bitty with a glare usually reserved for the lax bros or the Harvard hockey team.

Bitty didn’t look angry at all though, he knew better.

At around 6, Dex excused himself to the basement with the claim he was getting another beer, that was half an hour ago, he was still sitting on the cold floor, his quilt from the dryer wrapped around him. 

He didn’t mean to come out to Bitty.

_They had been the only two in the haus, Bitty wanted to teach him how to bake, and was happy to see that he already knew a lot. Dex had very stiffly, and with incredibly closed off emotions, explained that his mother died when he was 15, leaving himself, his father, and his four younger siblings alone. His father had turned to alcohol, then turned to giving bruises._

_Bitty cried, Dex didn’t. But Bitty had understood._

_“Lemme guess, he doesn’t like gay people?” Bitty had asked after talking about the issues in their families._

_Dex just snorted a response and finished folding the egg whites into the batter. He tried not to show it, but he had run cold, couldn’t even remember what they were baking.  
He could feel Bitty’s eyes on him._

_“Is that… Is that why you don’t like gay people?” Bitty asked, quietly and not making eye contact._

_“What the fuck Bits I don’t have a problem with gay people.” Dex responded turning around to look at Bitty, confused, hurt and pissed off._

_“Yeah, well, I’ll believe it when I see it sweet heart.” Bitty replied, looking angry but not surprised._

_“Well I guess you’re right, I do hate myself after all.” Dex had replied, followed by a self-deprecating laugh, turning back to the batter._

_It wasn’t until he saw Bitty take a step towards him in his peripheral that he realised what he had said._

_Dex looked at Bitty in a panic, and ran._

_But Bitty knew what it was like, and just waited for to Dex come to him._

_A few weeks later they talked about it, and somewhere along the line Jack had found out to, but that was it._

Dex was gripping his phone so hard his knuckles had turned white. He leant back against the wall, head to the side, one ear pressed to the wall, he was in the one spot where the conversations upstairs echoed down the clearest. 

Everyone was mad at him, he was used to that.

Bitty and Jack were defending him, he was significantly less used to that. 

After a particularly sharp jab from Nursey about wanting him out of their room, he stopped listening. 

He unlocked his phone and pressed call.

His younger brother answered on the third ring. 

“Sup Will, how’s the shit house going?” His brother asked, there was only a year between them, and his brother definitely took after their father. 

The quality of sound was terrible, Dex just put it down to being in the basement, if only he had remembered that Bitty had been playing music through his phone instead of his own, and that it was still connected upstairs.

_All the smh froze, looking at the speaker, Dex’s phone call clear as day. Bitty moved to turn it off, Holster stopped him._

“It’s not shit Dan.” Dex had replied quickly.

“Saw your teammate on the news today.” His brother stated.

“Yeah, pretty cool that I went to school with someone who won the Stanley cup.” Dex replied, purposefully avoiding. 

“Don’t be fucking dumb Will, I’m talkin bout’ the fag who’s gonna be your captain next year, although that bullshit falcs player is just as bad.” His brother had sneered. Dex could picture him, laying on his bed, throwing darts at the dart board on the back of his door, his Make America Great Again cap hanging on the door handle. 

“Get fucked Dan, its 2017 there’s nothing wrong with that.” Dex replied, defensive.

He doesn’t even know why called.

That’s a lie.

He knows.

He just doesn’t know if he can.

_“Huh, maybe Dex isn’t that bad after all, you might be right Bits.” Holster said, looking down to the panicked Bitty._

_Nursey and Chowder made eye contact across the room, they had a bad feeling._

“Don’t fucking defend that bullshit, you’re lucky your on scholarship you asshole or dad would pull you out of that piece of shit school and send you somewhere where you’ll actually fucking learn something.” His brother replied, getting louder with every word.

“What like the kind of school where they teach you to hate gay people?” Dex replied, voice cold.

“The fuck has gotten into you Will, anyone would think you’re a fucking fag.” His brother responded with a sarcastic laugh.

“I –

_Bitty turned the speaker off._

_Nursey headed to the basement._

_Holster and Shitty looked embarrassed._

_Regretful._

_They started working on an apology._

– am.” Dex replied.

There was a silence on the other end.

“You ever fucking come home I’ll smash your face into the ground until your brain is pulp staining the pathway. And then dad will get you.” 

Dex hung up.

Honestly, that actually went better than what he was expecting.

Which is sad.

But he’ll deal.

The basement door opened, and Nursey started walking down.

Dex couldn’t figure out the face he was pulling, he looked sad, like he was about to apologise.

The speaker.

Fuck. 

Dex stood up, quilt falling off. Ready to run. 

Nursey looked like he was trying to calm a scared deer. 

Although Dex probably looked like a scared deer so it was kind of fair. 

And if Dex had broken down crying, having a panic attack as Nursey held him, well, that was their business.


	2. #2 Holsom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d been dancing around each other for while now.
> 
> Like a long while.
> 
> Like… years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very nsfw just fyi - send me prompts on tumblr (you can also request the other stories of this night)

They’d been dancing around each other for while now.

Like a long while.

Like… _years_.

And now it was graduation.

Well it was.

Now it’s the biggest fucking epikegster of the year.

And all he can do is stand there and stare at his d-mans… at his _old_ d-mans ass.

Holster is on a table with Nursey, grinding, grabbing, and grinning at each other. Almost like Nursey is on a mission to make his night worse. _To make him jealous_.

He would almost believe it, if it wasn’t for the looks Nursey kept shooting Dex. And the less intense Nursey got every time Dex looked away.

Holster kept shooting him looks as well.

He didn’t know how to read them.

They could mean anything.

But the looks, well, as much as he hates the term ‘ _bedroom eyes_ ’… It’s the looks Holster shoots someone he plans to hook up with.

_Its making him hard_.

Bitty is with them now.

Beyoncé is playing.

Jack looks about two minutes away from throwing Bitty over his shoulder and taking him upstairs to… deal with him.

Sure enough two minutes and 27 seconds later,

_He was counting_ ,

Jack pulls Bitty off the table and drags him upstairs.

He makes a mental note to leave the music on for as long as possible.

A noise at the front door makes him turn his head.

Whiskey and Tango are leaning into to, a lax bro..?

He debates going over there and kicking him out, but then the lax bro, Chad if he remembers correctly, puts his hand on Tango’s ass, and squeezes. _Hard_.

Whiskey leans down into Chads neck.

45 seconds later they are walking out the door to across the street.

He stays where he is.

Chowder and Caitlin walk through the front door from somewhere outside.

Chowders hair is messy, and his lips shiny.

Caitlin is flushed, and her skirt is slightly twisted.

They walk past him to head up the stairs, they both give him a smile.

Chowder lets Caitlin walk up before him, he can just see a peek of pink lace hanging out of Chowders back pocket.

He might even turn the music up a bit.

Nursey and Holster as still dancing on the table.

They are both shirtless.

Movement out the corner of his eyes make him look to the side, he can just see through to the kitchen.

Shittys eyes are glazed over, his cup of tub juice in his hand forgotten.

Lardo is leaning close to him, a dangerous smirk on her face.

He can only see one of her hands, Shittys shorts look undone.

Lardo does them up, heads off upstairs, winks and fist bumps him on his way past.

_He smiles_.

Even in the dark of the haus he can see the tent in Shittys shorts, he doesn’t say anything.

Shitty walks past him, doesn’t even notice him, too busy staring at Lardo and nearly drooling.

Foxtrot and her girlfriend walk out hand in hand, her girlfriend, _Maya he thinks_ , whispers something in her ear. Foxtrot blushes and walks a little faster.

The sound of Nursey tripping makes him turn back to the table.

Dex catches Nursey as he falls off. Even in the dark he can see how flushed Dex has gone.

Nursey grabs Dex ass and grinds together.

He can hear Dex’s moan over the music.

They head down to the basement, clearly not wanting to walk all the way back to the dorms.

By the time they are out of view and the basement door shuts, Nursey had already bruised half of Dexs neck.

It was only him and Holster now.

_He turned back to him_.

He was no longer standing on the table, but leaning back against it.

He could see how hard Holster was through his shorts.

His muscles glistened from sweat and a light pink flush covered his body.

Holster reached for his shirt and without thinking he walked forward to stop him.

“Don’t put it back on.” He said, just above a whisper.

“ _Rans_.” Holster replied.

He could feel Holsters pulse where he had grabbed his wrist.

_It was getting faster_.

“ _Please_.” He replied. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for.

Holster dropped the shirt and pulled him forward.

Their cocks rubbed together through their shorts.

He suspected Holster wasn’t wearing underwear.

Their noses were touching, Holster smelt like vodka and tub juice.

He wondered if Holster tasted like it.

They kissed.

He did.

_Fruity_.

Holster undid their buttons, licked his hand, and pulled their cocks out.

Before Holster could do anything he dropped to his knees and took Holsters cock into his mouth.

It took him three tries before he could get it all the way into the back of his throat.

Holsters pubes tickled his nose.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Holster moaned.

“ _Wanna open you up_.” Holster mumbled, through somewhat laboured breathing.

He pulled off his cock.

“Don’t have to.” He said as he stood up.

He may have hoped this would happen.

The butt plug shifted as he stood up.

He couldn’t hold in the moan.

Holsters eyes lit up, predatory grin taking over his face.

Holster pulled him back in, chests touching, precum smearing over their chests.

He could feel Holsters hand reach around, searching.

Fingers brushing over the plug made him shiver, fingers putting pressure on it made him moan, buck his hips up, and push more precum out onto Holster stomach.

Holster covered his moan with a kiss.

He began to bite Holsters neck, knowing full well it would bruise.

Holster played with the plug, twisting it, pushing it in, even pulling it out a little then letting go and letting his muscles pull it back in.

He moved his mouth up to his ear.

“You gonna fuck me or not?” He whispered into Holsters ear.

_The air changed_.

Holster moved quickly, pulling their shorts down and bending him over the table.

He felt his dick leak precum, wondered if it dripped on the floor.

“ _Stay there_.” Holster said before walking off.

He stayed, feeling the wet precum on his shirt stick to the table.

He could hear Holster going to one of the many condom and lube stashes.

He zoned out.

_He very quickly zoned back in_.

Holster pulled the plug out with a squelching noise and immediately replaced it with his cock. Slamming all the way in until his hips hit him. Holster spanked him, five times.

He felt his precum drip down his leg.

Holster leaned over him.

“ _You’re going to come untouched_.” Holster told him.

He could only nod.

Holster pulled out and slammed back in, setting a brutal pace. He wasn’t going to last long at all.

Holster didn’t break pace, not once.

“Holster, _Hol_ \- I’m so fucking close. _Adam_.” He got out between moans and harsh breathing.

“Then come.” Holster replied.

Spanking him once more was all it took.

He could pay enough attention to the music to know what the song was but it went quiet just in that moment. He heard his cum hit the floor.

Holster spanked him again. He moaned.

Somewhere upstairs he heard a female voice scream more.

“Where do you want me to come?” Holster panted, still not slowing down the speed and force of his thrusts.

“ _Mouth_.” He mumbled out.

Holster pulled out of him and pushed him to the floor.

He immediately took his cock to the back of his throat.

Holster moaned and thrusted into his mouth even more.

He choked a little.

Holster began to pull back, he wrapped his arms around his ass and held him in place.

He swallowed _everything_.

Holster helped him up, then gently kissed him.

It tasted like alcohol and cum.

He wanted more.

“ _Upstairs_.” Holster said, pulling his own shorts up and walking away.

He shot a glance back over his shoulder.

“I wanna do that again.” Holster added.

Grinning.

_He followed._

 


	3. #3 Nurseydex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It not like Dex was scared of Nursey judging him for being gay alright? 
> 
> It’s just, well, Dex isn’t good at lying, he also isn’t good at avoiding conversations, so Dex just avoids the things.

It not like Dex was scared of Nursey judging him for being gay _alright_? It’s just, well, Dex isn’t good at lying, he also isn’t good at avoiding conversations, so Dex just avoids _the things_.

Not the ‘ _Nursey being gay_ ’ thing. That thing makes Dex very, very happy.

And, as previously mentioned, he avoids the ‘ _being gay_ ’ thing. Mainly because of the other thing.

The ‘ _holy fuck I would marry Nursey this second if I could_ ’ thing. That thing needs to stay hidden forever. And as soon as he acknowledges on thing, he acknowledge the next, and the next.

You can understand why the thought of moving in with Nursey made him feel nauseous.

It was move in day.

It was only him and Nursey in the house. They had been in a semi-uncomfortable silence all day. Partly due to Dex’s previous freak out, partly due to Dex refusing to open his mouth and announce to one Mr. Nurse how incredibly fucking gay he is.

Nursey was sitting by the drawers, filling his side with clothes varying in style from ‘homeless’ to ‘how much money do you fucking have’.

Dex was building a shelf. _Well_. Dex was trying to build a shelf. The shelf was being a lil bitch about it though.

After five minutes of Dex swearing quietly to himself and taking a few very deep breaths, Nursey chimed in.

“You want a hand there Poindexter.” He mumbled, pressing his chin to his chest in an attempt to fold a jumper.

_No, you’ll screw it up probably, and I’ll have to sit and smell how great you smell and it’ll fuck me up._

“Yeah alright.”

Nursey dropped the jumper and rushed over, clearly ready for a break.

Dex handed him the level, and held the large plank of painted wood what looked like in a straight line, lead pencil in one hand to mark the wall. All while focusing all his attention on focusing on anything but Nursey.

Nursey placed the level on the shelf, and…

“Jesus Dexy that’s not even a little bit straight.” Nursey said smiling.

Dex huffed a laugh, not really focused.

“ _Same_.”

Wait, fuck.

He is not home. This is not funny banter with his brother who knows he is very much gay and is super chill and makes ‘that’s homophobic’ jokes when something goes wrong (they both spend too much time on tumblr, it’s an issue).

They were both breathing heavy.

“… like actual dude?” Nursey asked, sounding unbelievably confused.

“Yeah.” Dex replied, sounding unbelievably awkward.

A few seconds a silence passed, then with a shrug, “ _that’s chill._ ”

A few more seconds of silence passed.

They both started laughing.

_Dex was fucked._

 

 

 

 


	4. #4 Dexnursey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing. 
> 
> Well, making out. Intensely. One the verge of angrily. Almost – no, definitely violent.

They are both ignoring it.

Never bringing it up, never making it weird, and, at least Dex can say, trying not to think about it. He’s failing miserably but that’s beside the point.

It only happened when they were drunk. And in the safety of the haus. Maybe that’s why he’s so scared to bring it up, the fear that Nursey just reciprocated it out of pity.

It.

_It._

‘It’ seems so daunting to call it what it is.

Kissing.

Well, making out. Intensely. One the verge of angrily. Almost – no, definitely violent.

_And fucking amazing._

It was after they beat Harvard in a bitch of a game. Nursey had scored and they had collided in a roar of screams of joy. They had shared a look. And for the rest of the kegster that was all that Dex could think about.

Nursey had spent the night grinding on a collection of different strangers and SMH. Possibly Shitty. Bitty had vanished a while ago so somewhere there was probably a Jack Zimmerman. Dex wouldn’t know though. Because throughout at least an hour of dancing all Nursey had done was stare at him.

Stare at him while slut dropping. While grinding. While twerking. While sculling tub juice and licking his lips and _smirking_.

Dex had nodded once at him, and then headed upstairs to their room. He was at the end of his tether.

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard someone behind him. A half turn of his head showing Nursey.

He walked through the door and turned to switch the lights on, Nursey had brushed past him, sliding along his back.

“Jesus it’s fucking hot up here.” Nursey had said.

Dex turned, shutting the door, to see Nursey halfway through pulling his shirt off. He looked at Dex again, with that _look_.

Now listen, Dex is a strong man. _But not that strong._

With some liquid courage and quite frankly an hour and a half long lasting semi, he charged forward.

Slamming Nursey into the wall and slotting their mouths together. Nursey had done this breathy little laugh into his mouth, smiling wide. Dex shoved his tongue in, and the moan Nursey had made was enough to stop him from pulling away with regret and fear.

Nursey grabbed onto his ass and had pulled them together, his other had lightly tracing up Dex’s side and almost tickling. Dex wasn’t about that.

He grabbed both of Nurseys hands and pinned them against the wall above his head.

A mumbled _“yes”_ from Nursey confirmation that everything was okay.

But then Dex had gotten lazy – leaning into Nurseys chest, slowing the pace he kissed but making it more forceful, and loosening his grip.

Before he knew what was happening his back was pressed into the wall. Head slamming. Dex made a gasp of pain and Nursey had used it to slip his tongue in his mouth.

In either a return of the favour or revenge – Dex wasn’t quite sure – Nursey grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

And, yeah.

Dex was definitely into that.

_Like a lot._

He knees had buckled a little, Nursey holding him up by his wrists.

The sound of Chowder going into his room had pulled them apart, however Nursey still had Dex’s hands pinned, and Dex had slowly realised Nursey had a leg between his, and Dex was grinding into him.

Nursey had moved a hand down to cover Dex’s mouth before biting his neck, painful but unbelievably good. Dex came in his pants, Nursey’s hand muffling his moans.

After Dex had quietened down Nursey stepped back.

“Night Dexy.” Nursey had mumbled, leaning forward and licking a small line across Dex’s lips.

They had turned off the lights and climbed into bed and that was that. Never brought up again.

The SMH had commented on the giant bite mark bruise on his neck. Well, all except Nursey; who had stood facing away from the team pouring coffee, Dex could just see the satisfied glint in his eye.

They were at the post finals kegster. Everyone was _smashed_.

Dex, Chowder and Holster were all grinding to some house remix of some song that he would recognise if he bothered to pay attention to it.

He was grinding between Chowder and Holster, when Chowder knocked him back a little. Holster wrapped an arm around him tight to stop him falling over. _It felt good_.

It made Dex look up. Across the room he spotted him. Nursey was looking at him, with the _look_.

He winked at Dex, then turned and walked up the stairs.

_Dex followed._

 


	5. #5 Dexnursey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will pulled his phone out, it looked perfect. 
> 
> He called the number. 
> 
> “Hello this is Derek Nurse of The Nursery, how can I help you?”

_“I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die.”_

“Will what the hell are you muttering about?” Chris asked.

“The florist for the Johnson wedding in two weeks just pulled out.” Will replied.

“ _Fuck._ Yeah you’re gonna die. _Wait shit_. That means I’m gonna die.” Chris said back.

Will leant against the wall, falling down onto the floor. Chris sat next to him.

“We need to call Amanda and Philip, they helped us out with the floral centrepieces for that wedding in that ugly winery.” Chris told Will.

“I already have. They can’t help, they don’t have any of the right flowers in stock, or flowers close.” Will replied, resting his head in his hands.

“Okay, well what about Tri-“

“I’ve tried Trish, and The Angus Brothers, I’ve tried Flowers on Fifth, I tried Flowers for Festivities, The Floral Group, Amanda and Philip suggested Silk Petal so I tried them, I called Blooming Hearts, The Green group, Foliage, Brooklyn Branches, you name it. No one can help. They either don’t have the right flowers or the time. This stupid nut case of a bride wants flowers that are out of season and practically impossible to grow. And she’s already paid me to buy the flowers.” Will said.

“Did you try that new place down the road from Eric and Jacks house?” Chris asked.

“What place?” Will asked.

“I can’t remember the name, let me look it up.”

Chris pulled his phone out.

“It looked like a green house, and there were some bouquets in the front windows that looked out of season, ah, here it is. The Nursery, a florist selling out of a greenhouse apparently. Seems to be into sustainability with flower picking. Uses a lot of green and foliage in the bouquets, that’s what bridezilla wanted right?” Chris continued.

Will pulled his phone out, it looked perfect.

_He called the number._

“Hello this is Derek Nurse of The Nursery, how can I help you?” The voice said. Derek.

“Hi Derek, my name is Will, I’m one of the owners of Dexterity Wedding Planners, uh, haha, it’s unbelievably late notice, but I had our usual florist pull out of a wedding in two weeks, and every florist I have called is out of the right flowers. Usually I would just order a different but similar looking lot of flowers but it’s a bit of a bridezilla situation unfortunately.”

“Yeah I’d be happy to help if I can, what flowers are you looking for Will?” Derek asked.                        

Will got slightly distracted, Derek’s voice just had that calming sound, you know?

“She wants an even mix of Heliotrope, Scabiosa, Wisteria, Hydrangeas, and Lilly of the Valley for her bouquet, she wants it huge, and she’s aware it is going to be unbelievably heavy, she then wants three slightly smaller bouquets, without the Wisteria and Lilly of the Valley for her maid of honour and bridesmaids as well as four Lilly of the Valley boutonnieres. She then just wants huge 1 metre diameter circular centre pieces of rich dark green foliage for the tables, but without a lot of height. Thankfully she doesn’t care what foliage is used as long as it has a dark green colour. And there is thirty tables, oh and a four metre ‘vine’ foliage arrangement for the bridal table.” Will answered.

He didn’t get his hopes up, it was a fucking _huge_ order with not much time.

“I can see why you’re stressed,” Derek said with a laugh, “If you can just give me five minutes and I’ll check out back, I know we have everything I just need to check quantities, can I put you on hold?” Derek asked.

Will heaved a sigh of relief.

“Sure thing man.”

The hold music wasn’t even bad.

“Well Will, I might be your Fairy Godfather. I’ve got everything you need.”

Will wanted to cry.

“What’s the price come to?” Will asked.

“Well what has your bridezilla allowed for flowers?” Derek asked.

“Six grand.”

“Well it’s a good thing I came in at three and a half grand then.” Derek replied.

“You are a god amongst men Derek.” Will replied.

He was stupidly proud of himself for getting Derek to laugh.

Due to the short timeline Will had to do something he had never done before.

Wait until he was setting up the wedding the see the flowers.

He had just been talking to the bride, assuring her that the flowers he had never seen were the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen, when he got a call from Chris’s wife.

“Hey Caitlin, good news only please.”

_Caitlin laughed._

“Hi Will, I’m ducking out to go get some extra cases of wine, this couple ordered so much that they can’t fit it all in the truck at the winery so I’m gonna chuck the last few in our truck. Flower guys have stated arriving too.” Caitlin explained.

“Oh my god, okay yeah, good thing it’s close. Okay, well I just left the house so I’ll be down at the barn it about five minutes because I’m walking. What do the flowers look like?” Will asked.

“No Idea, they were bringing in the foliage and it was covered.”

“Alright, cya.”

“Bye Will, see you in about twenty.”

Will looked up and thank god for his college hockey reflexes because there was a man, a very, very, beautiful man in front of him, arms full of bags of stunning flowers.

Will can safely say he has never gotten lost in someone’s eyes, until now, because holy crap were those green eyes stunning.

And then he opened his mouth.

“Are you Will?”

Will recognised that voice.

“Yeah I am. _Derek_?” Will asked.

He could feel the blush on his face.

_Goddamn it._

“I met Caitlin on the way in, and I met Chris when I was giving the boys the boutonnieres. You’re the last one left.”

Will couldn’t help but almost preen as Derek’s eyes looked him up and down.

“Want a hand giving the girls the bouquets?” Will asked.

“I’d love your hand, wait I mean, that sounded wrong.” Derek said. Causing them both to laugh.

Will reached out to grab a bag, fingers brushing against Derek’s.

The bride loved the flowers, thank god, and as Will and Derek made the last stop off in the barn where the reception would be, Will could see the stunning foliage centrepieces.

 _“I need a glass of wine.”_ Will announced as they walked out to the carpark.

“I have wine back at the shop if you want to come back there, maybe we could talk business, I’d love to be your go to florist.” Derek said.

“I’ll come back to the shop, but I don’t want to talk business. Wait I mean, that sounded wrong.” Will laughed awkwardly, mostly because he kind of meant it.

“I mean, not that wrong.” Derek said looking at Will. If Derek’s skin was lighter Will reckons he would be blushing.

“I’ll meet you at the shop.” Will said, climbing into his car.

_This was gonna be good._


	6. #6 Dexnursey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "nurseydex Chowder POV"

“They’re at it again.” Farmer said, looking out past Chowder.

He turned his head to see what she was talking about.

He guessed she was talking about Nursey and Dex.

He was right.

They were bickering, that was obvious, seemed to be the only thing that they ever did.

They were heading into Annie’s.

Chowder and Farmer were having a picnic in the park across the road.

“When do you think they’ll get together?” Farmer asked.

“Probably not till we graduate knowing them.” Chowder replied.

Chowder knows that they like each other, had figured it out before either of them had.

Between the way they bicker and ‘fight’, the way they talk to each other when they are drunk or high and they’ve forgotten other people can hear them, the way they take care of each other, the freak out that they both had, albeit in different ways, after the dibflip.

Chowder knew for sure after a game a few months ago, Nursey had taken a hit. A very, very bad one. He had a concussion, couldn’t train for two weeks, and was in hospital for two nights.

Dex had, to put it simply, completely lost his fucking shit.

They guy who hit Nursey didn’t have time to make it into the penalty box before he was unconscious and bleeding on the ice from a single, fucking hard punch to the face from Dex.

It took Holster, jumping in from where he was standing with coach having come down for the weekend to watch a game, Chowder and Whiskey, to pull Dex off the ice before he could do any more damage.

Chowder had brought Dex stuff into the hospital, Dex making it very clear that he wasn’t leaving Nursey’s side.

A few days later Dex had crawled into Chowders bed for nap time, and had sobbed until he passed out, fear of losing Nursey catching up with him.

Chowder knew Nursey liked Dex when he came into their room one day to find Nursey drinking whiskey and writing with tears running down his face.

Nursey had seen Dex hugging a pretty girl, they were clearly all buddy buddy, and Nursey ‘knew’ he had lost his chance to be with Dex.

It took two hours of explaining that the blonde was Dex’s very nice, lesbian cousin, and that she just started at Samwell and Dex was showing her around.

“You think it’ll take a year?” Farmer asked, laying down with her head in Chowders lap.

“Yeah, they are both too dumb to realise that they like each other.” Chowder replied, pulling little bits of grass out from Farmers hair.

“You could tell them.” Farmer asked, squinting, sun shining into her eyes.

“I will, I just have to wait for the right moment so it doesn’t turn to shit, also it’ll probably take them like three months from me telling them to figure anything out.” Chowder explained.

Farmer sat up, reaching to grab her sunnies before laying back down.

She paused.

“Uh, are you sure?” Farmer said

Chowder turned around.

Dex and Nursey were leaving Annie’s, holding hands.

Nursey leant over and kissed Dex’s cheek, before leaning down and taking a sip through the straw of what looked like Dex’s iced coffee.

“Oh no.” Chowder said.

“What?” Farmer said, clearly confused.

“I’m gonna hear them.” Chowder groaned.

“To be fair babe, they have to hear us.”

 

 


	7. #7 Dexnursey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “D-men are like onions... they stink.”

One of the main perks of moving into Lardo’s room together, was the reading room.

The best access and easiest access, and essentially the right to call it theirs.

Whiskey was really the only one who ever came outside to sit with them.

Bitty and tango feeling unsafe, Chowder and farmer taking a liking to sitting on the windowsill.

Dex had done some work on the supports, making sure everything was strong enough, before finding a cheap second hand outdoor lounge to put up there.

Getting it up the stairs and through their window was near impossible, but with a lot of fighting, swearing, cry laughing and Chowder documenting it on his snapchat rather than helping, they got it out there.

That’s where they were sitting now.

On the couch, wrapped up in blankets, eating chips and salsa, looking at the stars and the moon, and high as a fucking kite.

Chowder was now laying across the back of the couch, with his quilt wrapped around him, more comfortable than the windowsill.

Dex was on one end, facing the middle and Nursey on the other.

Chowder was talking about Shrek.

Weird, kind of.

They had watched it earlier.

Nursey, who was clearly thinking a mile a minute, decided to add his own two cents.

“D-men are like onions…” He said, looking at Dex.

“They stink?” Chowder asked, giggling.

“Oi!” Nursey and Dex said in unison.

“Look at that boulder…” Dex said.

“That is a nice, moon.” Nursey said back.

“What?” Chowder asked laughing.

“What?” Nursey asked, confused.

“I don’t think that’s what it is bro.” Dex replied, trying to hide his giggles.

“What what is?” Nursey asked back, still confused.

“Lord knows that boy is a mess when he’s high.” Bitty said from inside their room, making them all jump.

“Bits don’t scare us like that.” Chowder said, shovelling chips into his mouth.

“I made y’all some cheesecake, it’s down stairs.” Bitty said, before turning around and walking out the room.

“Rock paper scissors to see who has to get up and get it?” Nursey asked, reaching an arm out.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” they said in unison.

“Ugh.”

“Sucked in Chow.” Nursey said as Chowder sat up and climbed back through the window.

Nursey lit another joint, breathing in deep before climbing into Dex’s space and pressing their mouths together, breathing out, and then sitting back.

“Did you just kiss me?” Dex asked, breathing out and watching the smoke rise in the air.

“No idea.” Nursey said, watching the blush rise on Dex’s cheeks.

“I come baring chocolate cheesecake, did you kiss Dex again?” Chowder asked, climbing back through the window.

“How’d you know?” Nursey asked, reaching forward and grabbing a slice.

“He gets blushy.” Chowder replied, leaning over and poking Dex in the cheek, bringing him back from whatever day dream he was having.

“Good kiss bro?” Chowder asked, handing Dex a slice.

“Yeah.” Dex said, laughing.

“One day you two are going to kiss sober and it’s going to be a fucking miracle.” Chowder said sighing before shoving a mouthful of cheesecake into his mouth.


	8. #8 Nurseydex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How the fuck does someone who grew up with New York Winters, slip so badly on the tiniest patch of ice?”

“ _Thanks,_ ” Nursey said with a wince.

“It’s okay.” Dex replied, wiping up the last bit of blood from Nursey’s forehead before placing two small adhesive bandages over the split just above his eyebrow.

“You’re gonna have to hang around for a bit, I’m going to need to keep checking that you don’t have a concussion.” Dex said, tilting Nursey’s head to check the wound.

“Sounds chill… how do you know all this stuff man?” Nursey asked, watching Dex’s face.

“A _whole lotta_ things, getting into fights and not wanting to tell my parents so googling ways to fix things, helping clean up scrapes on all the young kids in the family when they would play outside after the rain, did a first aid course when I was 15 to get clearance to work on the boats in Winter.”

“Huh, makes sense.” Nursey said, going quiet.

Nursey stayed sitting on the bench as Dex cleaned up around him, throwing out the bloody tissues and gauze, packing up the first aid kit, and washing his hands.

He kept looking over to Nursey, concerned.

“ _Spit it out Poindexter_.” Nursey said, fake irritation on his face.

“How the _fuck_ does someone who grew up with New York Winters, slip so badly on the tiniest patch of ice?” Dex replied, trying not to laugh.

“ _Hey_!” Nursey laughed shoving at Dex and slipping off from the bench.

Dex righted himself after the shove, and came nearly chest to chest with Nursey.

Nursey watched as Dex’s smile slowly slipped to concern.

Dex reached up, light brushing his thumb along Nursey’s eyebrow.

“You had me worried for a second there Nurse, thought I was gonna have a serious head injury on my hands.” Dex said.

“ _Hmm_ , I thought you were going to as well. _It hurts_.” Nursey said, eyes shiny with pain and exhaustion.

“ _I know_ , you can take some painkillers in an hour or so, the wound just needs to close up enough that it won’t make it start bleeding again.” Dex replied quietly.

“And why would it do that again?” Nursey asked, swaying into Dex.

“Because painkillers… _painkillers_ are blood thinners, and head wounds bleed like crazy.” Dex struggled to say, Nursey’s face so close.

It seemed that they both realised that Dex was still stroking Nursey’s face at the same time, Dex blushed, and Nursey smiled in that way that Dex would always call coy.

Their leaning into each other, to do who knows what was interrupted by the front door opening.

Dex took a step back, hand slowly trailing down Nursey’s neck, shoulder and arm, lingering on his hand almost long enough to say he was holding it.

“ _Good Lord what on earth happened_?”


	9. #9 Nurseydex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he wasn’t supposed to hear it.
> 
> “Poindexter is falling behind…”

Dex was zoned out for so long he didn’t realise that the locker room was empty.

He had spent the past forty minutes slowly and meticulously removing his gear, showering, dressing and packing up his stuff.

A shit sleep. An old knee injury playing up. An early morning. No breakfast.

The perfect recipe for an absolute shit practice.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to hear it.

_“Poindexter is falling behind…”_

He had skated off before he could hear the rest of what coach was saying, but he didn’t need to know the exact words.

He’d heard it before.

_“Pull it together Poin-Dickster, you better not be the reason we fucking lose.”_

_“I don’t know if hockey is for you kid, you just don’t fit into the team like the other guys, I see everything as the coach.”_

_“You have to eat extra honey, gotta keep up with all those tall boys on the team now don’t ya.”_

_“Just drop the team dude, as long as one of his sons plays college hockey, dad will be fine.”_

_“Elle Stevens said that you’re the weak link on the team because you’re the runt of the litter, I asked ma what she meant but she wouldn’t explain it to me.”_

He had trained harder that summer than he had in his life.

That plus his growth spurt meant he came back bigger and better than his freshly graduated older brother.

His head hurt.

He wanted to cry.

He was going to get kicked off his hockey team.

Lose his scholarship.

Because for the second time in his life, he was the weakest link.

And he just wasn’t worth keeping around anymore.

Before he knew it he was slumped against the floor, tears running down his face.

He didn’t hear the footsteps.

“Hey Poindexter you comi-”

He felt arms wrapping around him, a body now pressed against him.

“Dex, _hey_ , what’s going on?” Nursey asked, clearly concerned and with no judgement.

“They’re going to kick me off the team” Dex whispered.

“ _What?_ When did they say tha-”

“They didn’t.”

“Like fuck they’ll get away with it, you haven’t done anything wro-”

“Nurse.”

“I swear to Go-”

“ _NURSE.”_

“I’m not going to let them.” Nursey finished, squeezing Dex.

“You’re not gonna have any say in it.” Dex replied, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

“When did they tell you this?” Nursey asked, angry.

“They didn’t, but I know its coming, I overheard them talking about me when we were skating suicides. I’m falling behind.”

“Hey that’s not what they were talking about at all, Will, hey oh my god, they’re trying to take care of you.” Nurse said, looking at Dex not with a smile but with soft eyes.

“What?” Dex said, realising he had been holding onto Nursey’s arm the whole time.

“They want to get you into weekly physio sessions to treat your knee, put it under some kind of hockey practice thing so its free, they want to do it for one of Bitty’s old figure skating injuries as well.” Nursey said, slowly standing up and pulling Dex up with him.

“ _Oh_.” Dex said.

He felt like an idiot.

“Oh no you don’t.” Nursey said leaning forward, wrapping Dex in a hug.

“You are perfectly allowed to panic over the idea of being kicked out of the team. I know that it would mean you would lose the scholarship as well. It’s okay to cry about it.” Nursey said into Dex’s shoulder.

“Yeah I guess.” Dex said, leaning his forehead onto Nursey’s shoulder. Exhausted.

“ _Bullshit_ you guess, I’m always right.” Nursey said, pulling away grinning.

Dex laughed, and if the look on Nursey’s face was anything to go by, that was Nursey’s aim.

“Come on, lets head back the haus, you can nap and I can watch Brooklyn nine nine and put and ice pack on your knee ten minutes on and twenty off while you sleep.” Nursey said, picking up his bag that he must have dropped on the way in.

“ _Yeah alright_.” Dex said, grabbing his bag and following suit.


	10. #10 Nurseydex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were known around campus.
> 
> The tough, scary guy you never fucking mess with.
> 
> The sweet and gentle guy that you can always count on for a helping hand.

They were known around campus.

The tough, scary guy you never fucking mess with.

The sweet and gentle guy that you can always count on for a helping hand.

Not big on outlandish PDA, no one has ever seen them kiss, half the campus isn’t entirely convinced they are even dating, just bros who hold hands a lot.

The other half of the campus only knows they are together from when the scary one nearly killed a guy during a home game, ‘don’t fucking talk to my boyfriend like that’ echoing through the stadium.

Some people had heard what the other guy had said, bad enough that no one would repeat it.

At least, that’s what Emily heard from Ruby in her Classical Literature 200 lecture.

_“But listen, go and talk to Derek any time okay, he’s an English major okay, and he’s from New York so directions just stick with him, I’m pretty sure I would still be stuck in the basement of the library without his directions.”_

Emily had no plans to ever actually approach Derek. His shit scary, maybe boyfriend was always with him, and that was just too much to deal with.

Until she was working on her Computer Lab 101 essay in one of the study rooms in one of the many sections of the massive campus library. Fuck being a double major honestly.

She checked the time. 1:30am.

Fuck she needed to get home.

But tired, and slightly ( _very_ ) delusional, she couldn’t remember the way she came in.

She was starting to understand how Ruby got lost.

Emily began planning to sleep in the study room she had been in, and deal with getting out in the morning when she saw the peak of a pink jumper and ginger hair through the crack of a door.

Finally, some luck.

She knocked on the door and he turned.

“Hey um, this is totally random, but I’m kinda _super_ lost, and one of my friends, she’s an English major haha, said you helped her when she got lost in this huge ass library.” She said.

He stared at her, for nearly long enough that she thought she may have fucked up.

“Head through the blue doors to your left, up three sets of stairs until you get to the orange door with a five on it, walk straight through until you get to all the white bookshelves, cut through between shelf 6A-6B on your right, through the white door with EN1 on it, down one flight of stairs and go through the blue door, you’ll be in the English building, The Phillips Way wing if I remember correctly.” He told her, face blank the entire time.

She would think he hated her, but her brother was the same. Blank faced and closed off. That being said, he wasn’t really adding up to Ruby’s epic descriptions.

“Also I don’t know who you’re thinking of, but, I’ve never helped anyone get out of this place before, especially not a female English major.” He replied, getting up to close the door.

And god he was huge, obviously, he’s a hockey player but he looked like one wrong word and he’d fucking deck you.

“Scuse me.” A voice said behind her.

“ _Sorry._ ” Emily muttered as she moved out the way as quickly as possible to let Derek’s boyfriend through, as if his piercings, tattoos and clothes weren’t scary enough, the two coffees that smelt strong enough to be triple shots each was enough to make her move.

“Thanks for the help.” Emily said, ready to run.

“No problems.” Derek said, barely flashing a smile.

“Hey you’re Emily right? Ruby’s friend?” The boyfriend asked.

“Uh, _yeah_.” Hold on. _What._

“Yeah I helped her out the other week, and we have an elective together, you’re double majoring right?” He asked… Derek asked.

“Yeah, English and Computer Science.” She replied.

The – other boyfriend, the ginger one, huffed a laugh.  

“ _Heeeey_ , ol’ Dexy here is studying computer science too, I’m sure you’ll see him around.” Real Derek said.

Holy shit did she fuck up.

“Anyways I gotta get going, thanks for the directions, uh… _Dexy_.” Emily replied, unbelievably awkwardly.

Real Derek burst out laughing.

“No problems kid.” Dexy said, grabbing a coffee from real Derek and gently shutting the door.

“ _Oh my god._ ” Emily said to herself, heading down the corridor to blue door.


End file.
